1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor control system, especially to a control system for integrating multiple sensor arrays, which is capable of integrating multiple sets of sensing plane data generated from multiple sensor arrays into a set of image data, and using an image processing procedure to derive information corresponding to each sensor array from the set of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a prior art sensor module like a touch module or a CCD (charge coupled device) module generally includes a driver unit and a control unit, wherein the control unit is used for: controlling the driver unit to scan a sensing plane of a sensor array; performing an analog signal processing procedure and a digital operation procedure on a sensed signal from the sensor array to generate a sensed output, wherein the sensed output can be of a digital type, an analog type, or a digital-analog-mixed type; and transmitting the sensed output to a central processing unit via a transmission interface.
However, when there are multiple sensor modules in a system, as the central processing unit needs multiple transmission interfaces to receive the sensed outputs of the multiple sensor modules, there will be a bunch of connection wires that not only occupy space but are prone to causing interference with the operation of nearby circuits.
Besides, as the formats of the sensed outputs of the sensor modules can be different, the central processing unit will need different transmission interfaces and different application software programs to receive the sensed outputs of the sensor modules, causing much inconvenience.
To solve the foregoing problems, a control system for integrating multiple sensor modules, which is capable of integrating the sensed output formats of the sensor modules to facilitate getting the sensed outputs of the sensor modules, is needed.